Merry Christmas Sweet Pea
by fandomly-inclined
Summary: A Malec Christmas one-shot. Warning: boyxboy, smut, spanking. Happy Holidays to everyone.


**So I was in the Christmas spirit and decided that I should make a Christmas one shot**

December 20th

Alec was sleeping soundly in the wee hours of the morning in December . Enjoying the warmth of Magnus's quilt. He was wearing nothing but boxers. He didn't think he would have to wear anything more because he could always just reach out and Magnus would be there to cuddle with him. Alec was cold, but when he reached out to find Magnus, he wasn't there.

Alec cracked an eye open then sat up thinking that Magnus had maybe just rolled to far out of Alec reach but he wasn't in the bed at all. He looked on the floor, under the bed, and in the closet, but Magnus was nowhere in their bedroom.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled. He got no answer. "Where are you?!" The apartment was silent.

Alec huffed and flopped back down onto the bed. Usually Magnus would sleep until ten, unless he smelled Alec making coffee, but even then Alec would bring the coffee to Magnus so he wouldn't have to move.

Alec was about to scream for Magnus again, but then...

"MERRY CHRISTMAS DARLING" Magnus burst through the door decked out in red leather pants and a white shirt with a green cardigan. Gold and red tinsel where slung across his shoulders and he had glitter, more than usual, all over his hands. He started walking towards Alec.

"What's going on, it's not Christmas?" Alec asked yawning.

Magnus kissed Alec quickly "Yes it is, it's December sweet pea"

"December doesn't mean that you have to put up decorations as soon as the month starts"

"Dear it's the twentieth of December" Magnus said

"Really?" Alec asked "Wasn't Thanksgiving like yesterday?"

Magnus laughing then kissed Alec on the cheek "You're too adorable Alexander" he said "Now get up and help me decorate"

Alec groaned "Fine" he found his slippers and stood up "But I am not gonna put on whatever Christmas clothes you want to force me into"

"Ooh even better" Magnus said.

Alec groaned and proceeded to walk out but Magnus grabbed him by the waist with one hand and pulled him close, then used the other hand to grope Alec's package. "Y'know it might be hard to decorate with you looking so fuckable right now" Magnus purred into Alec's ear.

"Well you're gonna have to deal with it cause I'm not changing and you're not getting any" Alex said and he pried Magnus's hands of him and walked out of the room.

"Aww c'mon babe, don't be like that" Magnus whined as he ran after his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>December 23rd<p>

"I am not doing this Magnus!" Alec shouted at Magnus. Magnus was dressed in a glittering red Santa hat with tight red shorts that came up to mid thigh. Attached to the shorts were red suspenders. At the crotch of Magnus's shorts, was some mistletoe. And in Magnus' hand, was a matching outfit for Alec.

"Pleeaaasse" Magnus begged

"No Magnus, that thing looks ridiculous" Alec protested

Magnus flopped himself down on the couch "Okay then," he said "Then why don't you come sit on Santa's lap and tell me what you want for Christmas" Magnus said smirking

Alec's cheeks turned red as he made his way over to Magnus and straddled Magnus's thighs.

Magnus cupped Alec's cheeks then pulled him in for a kiss.

"You're so annoying, but I love you" Alec said and kissed Magnus again.

* * *

><p>December 25th - Christmas day<p>

Alec woke up at eight a.m. He got up and looked around for Magnus. "Maybe he got a head start on opening gifts" he said to himself. So, he got up and walked to the living room. When he got there, there was a big present that took up most of the space under the tree.

"What the hell is this?" he said looking at what the tag on the gift said.

_To: Alexander_

_From: Santa_

Alec started tearing the wrapping paper from the gift. Once he got all of it off he gasped at the gift. His gift was Magnus, a sleeping Magnus. He was wearing a red thong and a Santa hat. Alec got a half naked, sleeping Magnus.

Alec shook Magnus awake "Magnus, wake up"

"Hmm wha…" Magnus stirred in his sleep before he woke up and he smiled at Alec "Morning Alec, Merry Christmas, like your present?"

Alec blushed and started stuttering "Umm I-I, I d-don't what to say Magnus" Alec said.

"Then don't say anything at all darling" Magnus said pushing Alec towards the couch and crawling on top of him "Just let me do all the work"

Magnus unbuttoned the flannel pajamas that Alec was wearing and started playing with Alec's sensitive, pink nipples. Alec whimpered.

With the other hand, Magnus pulled Alec's pants and boxers down and started licking the head of Alec's member. Alec moaned at both Magnus's hand playing with his nipples and his tongue on his cock. Magnus swallowed the head of Alec's cock and started working down. He swirled his tongue around Alec's cock making Alec writhe beneath his touch.

Alec was so close to his orgasm. Then, Magnus took his hands and mouth off Alec completely and sat up. Alec almost cried.

"W-why did you stop?" Alec asked sitting up also "If felt so good Magnus"

"You have been a very naughty boy this year" Magnus said seductively "Do you know what happens to naughty boys?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head no.

"They get spanked" he said "Now, put yourself across my lap so you can get spanked and maybe I will continue my previous actions"

Alec quickly obeyed and got across Magnus's lap.

Magnus didn't hesitate and slapped Alec's right cheek making it turn a nice pink color. Alec yelped. Magnus repeated the same process with the left cheek and kept on going. Alec screams of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure with each slap. By the time Magnus was done Alec's ass was red and sore, but he was also hard and horny.

Alec crawled off Magnus's lap and landed on his knees in front of Magnus. He pulled Magnus's thong off so his hard cock sprung free.

Before he could protest, Alec swallowed Magnus's cock whole making sure to get lots of saliva on it. He swirled his tongue around and bobbed his head up and down. Everyone once in a while he would look up at Magnus with an innocent look on his face despite the very dirty deed that he was performing.

Magnus was so close, but then Alec stopped.

"Alexander what are you-"

"Shh" Alec interrupted as he sat on Magnus's lap again "You've made me wait too long for this today"

"But you haven't even stretched yourself out" Magnus said

"Who cares about that"

"I do, I don't want you to get hurt and well what if - LORD OF THE POTATOES ALEXANDER" Magnus exclaimed as Alec lowered himself onto Magnus's length. Alec bounced himself up and down on Magnus cock as Magnus almost passed out from the tightness of Alec's unstretched hole.

"Ahh, Magnus" Alec moaned not caring how much it would hurt later "I'm so close"

"Me too babe" Magnus said as he reached over to stroke Alec's member

"Oh my Angel, Maggie!" Alec yelled as he came. He kept bouncing on Magnus's cock even after he came. Magnus came soon after.

For a whole minute they just sat there and caught their breath. Alec leaned forward and put his forehead against Magnus's and closed his eyes.

"Merry Christmas Magnus"

Magnus smiled

"Merry Christmas sweet pea"

**Happy Holidays everyone**


End file.
